JP-A-2005-153777 discloses an example of such a direction indication mechanism. The direction indication mechanism includes a bracket and a ratchet. The bracket is rotatable between a neutral position and a left turn indication position and between the neutral position and a right turn indication position in response to an operation of a lever by a user. The ratchet is capable of entering and retracting with respect to a rotating trajectory of a cancel cam attached on a steering shaft of a vehicle. When the bracket is at the neutral position, the ratchet is retracted from the rotating trajectory of the cancel cam.
Specifically, a cam surface against which a part of the ratchet abuts is formed on the bracket. The cam surface has a portion which abuts against a part of the ratchet, when the bracket is at the neutral position, to retract the ratchet from the rotating trajectory of the cancel cam.
For example, when the bracket is rotated from the neutral position to the left turn indication position, the ratchet enters the rotating trajectory of the cancel cam. The above-described cam surface also has a portion which allows the ratchet to enter the rotating trajectory by guiding a part of the ratchet with the rotation of the bracket.